Tick Tock
by completetherainbow
Summary: The Enterprise crew finds a Cryo tube containing one General Harold P. Black. While wary of him, they soon find that he is really just a victim of bad planning on the military's part. So, why can't Jim get this nagging feeling to go away? And what's with the clock on his arm? M/M ADULT THEMES AND LANGUAGE AND SITUATIONS! SET AFTER INTO DARKNESS!
1. Chapter 1

"I don't understand," Jim said, glancing down at the tube. "Who is in there?"

"General Harold P. Black," McCoy said, reading the manuscript paper (paper!) aloud. "That is almost the only thing I can discern from this old piece of paper. Other than cryo date. He was frozen in two thousand and four, nearly seven years after Khan and his crew abandoned earth on Botany Bay."

Jim glanced between the tube to Bones with apprehension. "Are we going to actually wake him?"

"I don't see why not, Jim," Bones said, looking to the young Captain, "I have enough sedatives to tranquilize an elephant, and I've already run bioscans. He isn't an augment. The only oddity he has is an actual open wound. He was frozen with an open wound that I can't see because of the fog from the ice."

Spock, who had been oddly quiet throughout the exchange, glanced between the two men.

"Captain," he said, gaining the attention of the two men, "if I may intervene, perhaps if we simply restrained the General and had the sedatives on hand, we would be able to discern if he was a threat. If anything, I might be able to initiate a mind meld and we would know his true intent."

Jim looked between his first officer and his best friend. He knew when he was being ganged up on. They both wanted to see if this person was anything like the super human and they wanted to know if they could help him if he was. He knew, because he had the same urge. The only problem is he _knew_ what Khan was truly like. He didn't want this… Harry Black to be a disappointment for them. However, he nodded his consent.

Bones rushed forward and entered the sequence that had been conveniently written on the paper. The tube hissed as it opened, the melting beginning instantly, and the man was revealed. He was beautiful, to say the least. His had messy black hair, that appeared to have a mind of its own, and it fell onto his forehead as it unsuccessfully tried to cover a lightning bolt shaped scar on the center of his forehead. Kirk frowned slightly, noticing this… imperfection. How odd. Khan hadn't had any imperfections. But, then, Bones insisted this man was not an augment.

As the tube opened, it was revealed he was naked. His torso was sculpted, but not overly so, he was muscular and lithe. He was obviously a medium height, meaning he was built for speed. Khan had been built for brute force, but he was also quite fast. Then, Jim shook his head. This man… Black, he had to quit comparing him to Khan. But, it was unnerving. Knowing that Khan came from a cryo tube made this man scary. He was a potential threat.

The wound that Bones was referring to was-

"It that a tattoo?" Jim asked looking to the man's arm. Leaning closer to look at the mark he noticed it literally looked like the inside of an old fashioned pocket watch. The gears were a goldish blue color, looking tarnished. They fit together perfectly, and the top of the watch even had a little button for adjusting and winding. It looked so real that Jim was sure if he touched it, it would start ticking.

"Fascinating," Spock said, also leaning to look closer at the tattoo. "Body modification such as this was outlawed in twenty-one eighteen. Too many people were getting the blood born disease Hepatitis, both A, B, C, and R. Twelve years later they developed laser tattooing."

"Yeah," Bones said, running his now gloved hand over the fresh tattoo, "this is definitely illegal to have now a days. However we can't remove it without permission, since technically it was received well before that law had been even imagined." He applied some sort of cream to it, before reaching for his tricorder. After several beeps and bloops, he set it down. "This man has no known diseases, no ailments, other than the tattoo, and he is ready for awakening." He and another three nurses moved the man to a readily available biobed.

"Okay," Jim said, tensing as the doctor strapped the wrist cuffs to the man.

Bones raised the awakening hypo to the man's neck and released the medication.

Within seconds brilliant green eyes flew open, looking around frantically in confusion and fear. He jerked up, groggily attempting taking in the sights, before slamming back down to the bed.

Though Jim had expected hostility and anger, he hadn't expected the man to be snoring again within seconds. He glanced around and saw Bones with another hypo in his hand. He raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"What?!" Bones said, glaring at the blonde, "He startled me."

* * *

AN: Yuuuup, so everything to their respective owners. Love to anyone reading, love to anyone reviewing. Ummmmm, the pairings will be revealed later! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

The man's eyes opened again, blinking a few times, before he jerked up. Bones was obviously prepared, as he didn't stick the man with a hypo again. The green eyes were oddly intense, especially for someone who had just awoken after nearly three hundred years of sleep. He looked to Bones, then to Jim and finally landed on Spock.

"Hello," Jim said, neutrally. "My name is Captain James T. Kirk, this is my second in command, Mister Spock, and the man next to you is Doctor Leonard McCoy. You are aboard the USS Enterprise." Jim motioned to each person as he spoke, watching the man's eyes follow his motions.

However, the man didn't respond. He also gave no indication that he understood a word that Jim was saying. He simply sat on the biobed, naked, staring between Jim, Bones and Spock. He lifted his hand to scratch the side of his head and noticed the tattoo and the fact his hand was cuffed. He frowned, looking up to the three men, then looked down and began to examine the tattoo closer. Without being able to lift his hand, he had to lean over to look at his arm.

"Okay," Jim said, frowning at the man. "So, obviously he doesn't understand us."

"It would appear not," Spock said, looking to the doctor. "Should I initiate a mind meld?"

"No," McCoy responded. "He wouldn't understand what was happening nor be able to say yay or nay."

"I'll call Uhura," Jim said, coming the communications officer, "he might just speak another Earth language."

When Uhura arrived, she eyed Harry sitting on the bed, who had since stopped staring at his arm and was now staring at Spock's eyebrows with what appeared to be suspicion. The sight made her smile at him, to which he noticed and smiled slightly back.

"What can I do, Captain," She asked, looking to Jim.

"Lieutenant," Jim said, motioning to the naked man, "this is the man from the cryotube we found. He was frozen nearly three hundred years so we think he might speak some other language besides English. Do you want to try?"

Uhura nodded, "Of course, Captain." She walked over to the bed. The man was bare from the torso up, and had a blanket on his lap. It was obvious, though, that he was naked. "_Bonjour."_

The man looked up, his eyebrows high. He didn't respond, but his eyes were alert and focused on the dark skinned woman. He lifted his hand, for whatever reason, only to realize it was restrained again. Instead of responding, he lowered his hand again, but continued to stare at Uhura.

"_Parlez-vous Francais,_" She asked, watching his body language for recognition.

The small frown forming between his brows told her no. So she moved on.

"_Sie sprechen Deutsch_," she tried, watching the frown become more distinguished. '_A tricky one_,' she thought. After trying four other European languages including Swedish, Norwegian, Russian and Spanish, she moved on to the Asian languages. He still stared at her blankly when she had finished nearly every Earth language she knew. "Sir," she finally said, when he didn't respond to anything she tried, "are we sure he is from Earth? He's not responding to any of the languages."

"You know," came a British voice, "I can speak English just fine."

All heads swiveled to the man sitting on the biobed. He sat there biting his lip, apparently trying to keep from laughing. They all stared at him in shock. He spoke English? Why hadn't he spoke before?

Jim recovered first, stepping forward, "Uh… if you spoke English…." He trailed off.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "You didn't say anything worth responding to."

Jim felt his automatic "smack the boy stupid" response rear its ugly head. He narrowed his eyes slightly, but noticed that Bones had already stepped forward to run his tricorder over Harry. Jim forced himself to calm down. The man was just awakening from a three hundred year coma. He was allowed to be… a little shit.

"Are you feeling nauseous at all," Bones asked the man, who looked up to him. He met Harry's eyes, the bright viridian green that sparkled, and was at a loss for words. His perfect bow mouth became moist when Harry licked it, before he responded with a soft no. "Your name, please."

"Harry Potter Black," he said, never removing his eyes from the doctors.

McCoy swallowed, a blush forming on his cheeks, "What is your age?"

"I'm twenty-seven," Harry said. He heard a scoff and glanced to the blonde. "Is there a problem with my age, _Captain_?" He seemed to sneer the word, but somehow kept his face stoic.

"You're supposed to be a General," Jim said, raising an eyebrow. "Aren't you a little young to be a General?"

Harry glared, "Do not presume to judge me, Captain Kirk," he turned his head, so as not to look at the man. "My people were at war for nearly ten years, only to be thrust into another almost immediately. I was made General by my commanders. I earned it." He looked back to the doctor. "Do you know what happened after the freezing? Have you awoken the others yet?"

McCoy raised a brow, "The others? I'm not sure what you mean by 'the others'."

"The four other tubes," Harry said, "they contained my comrades. One tube would've contained a lieutenant, the other three were privates." He looked between the four people. They all looked confused. "They would've been next to my tubes in the facility."

"We didn't find any other tubes, General Black." Spock said his face carefully emotionless.

"What," Harry frowned, looked down at his lap. "That doesn't make sense. They were there." He mostly appeared to be speaking to himself. "I'm going to have to explain command what happened, and of course, I was sleeping through everything."

Jim stepped forward, after hearing the word 'command'. "What do you mean 'command'?"

Harry looked up to the Captain. "When does this ship port? I'll need to find a phone, immediately, but I'm sure I'll be able to-"

"General," Spock began, "whom would you be speaking to?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Prime Minister Tony Blaire."

"General," Jim said, carefully, "there isn't a Prime Minister any longer."

Harry's face changed from slightly annoyed to shocked, "What? They got rid of the Prime Minister? Why? Has he taken over? Who are you people? Who do you work for? Which side?" He began to search the faces of everyone, frantically, as if trying to get the information he was looking for based on their facial expressions. He twisted his arms, only to glare down at the cuffs still restraining them. "Is this why you have me restrained? Did he tell you to? Is this the side that has won?!"

"Which side of what, General?" McCoy asked, he noticed his tricorder was beeping angrily at him, alerting him to Harry's increase in heart rate.

"The Augments," Harry said, rapidly twisting his hands in the cuffs, as if trying to be free of them. "Are you agents of Khan Noonien Singh?!"

* * *

AN: Yay! Chapter two! I'm pretty confident that you'll all figure out my plot before I have a chance to write it! I love you all, though! Your continuous support is amazing, and I thank you all for your patience. I'm so surprised how many people insist I'm their fav Star Trek/Harry Potter author. Thank you all, who've said that, it's a real honor! So, I'm almost done with 'Into Darkness'. The next chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow. As will the next for this chapter! Please REVIEW if you like the fic so far! AND YES, FOR EVERYONE ASKING THIS WILL BE M/M. That's all I know how to write. I'm not saying the pairings, yet, you'll just have to watch (read) it to find out! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

"You know Khan?" Jim asked, incredulously, staring at the General suspiciously.

"Yes," Harry ground out, "my people were fighting against you, last time I checked!"

Spock started forward, "You misunderstand, General," he raised his hand in an attempt at peace, "the Eugenics war is over. It has been for over three hundred years."

Harry stopped struggling, meeting the Vulcan's gaze. "Truly," he asked, his eyes hopeful, but guarded.

"Indeed," Spock nodded. "You have been in cryo sleep for three hundred years, since twenty-oh-four."

Harry frowned, shaking his head, "No, I've been in cryo sleep since nineteen ninety seven."

The three men glanced to one another. That was contrary to what was written on the document. It had said two thousand and four. Hadn't it? Bones reached for the paper again, looking it over.

Name: Gen. Harry P. Black

DIS: May 30, 2004

The rest was too blurry to read. DIS obviously meant Date In Sleep. What in the world made Harry think he'd been put to sleep seven years before he actually had?

"May I see it," Harry asked, attempting to reach for the paper, but his hand was still cuffed. "Ugh, are these really necessary?" He looked at the other two men.

"We don't know if you're a threat yet," Jim said, looking at him suspiciously.

"I'm the threat!" Harry glared at him, "Me? You have me cuffed to a bed, that floats like you're all little wizards, and tell me that there is no prime minister, that I've been in cryo sleep for three hundred years! You say all of this, expect me to be accepting, correct me for the time that I _know_ I've been in sleep for, and then tell me _I'm _the threat?" He glared exceedingly hard at Jim, "Fuck you, _Captain."_

Harry turned his head away from Jim, looking to McCoy, who sheepishly held the paper in front of him. Harry held up his hand, what little he could, and looked hard at the paper. The top was easy to read, while the lower part was more difficult. But, Harry could clearly make out some words. He read that there was a destination for his tube. It was called Alpha Centauri A. Classified as a star. He frowned.

"Alpha Centauri A," he looked up to the men and woman standing before him. "Where on Earth is that?"

Spock frowned, "Alpha Centauri A is a star, not on Earth," he said. "It is located four point three six light years from Earth. Why do you inquire?"

Harry frowned, looking back down to the paper. "It says that the destination for my tube is Alpha Centauri A. But, that would imply they had sent my tube into space."

Jim looked between his officers. They all appeared to be concerned for the man. In all honesty, Jim thought he should be concerned for him to. But, something felt… off, about Harry. Something was too different about him. He didn't like it and he would find out what it was. DIS meaning Date In Space. '_How comforting_,' Jim thought.

"General," Nyota finally intervened, his eyes swiveled to her, "you _are_ in space."

Harry stared at her, his face closing off, his eyes shutting down, loosing that sparkle that they had had in them. McCoy felt his stomach clench, he wanted to go and comfort the man. He'd obviously had no idea they had done this to them.

"I-I," Harry stuttered, "I'm going to be sick!" And, with that, he leaned over the side of the biobed and vomited.

)page break(

"I was a General in the Eugenics wars," Harry said, staring off as if remembering. The entire away team that had found him had gathered around. The cuffs had been removed, on McCoy's orders. Jim had protested, but all evidence proved that Harry wasn't a threat, therefore the cuffs weren't necessary.

"However, I wasn't a figurehead that was reserved for the Prime Minister and the Lieutenant Generals" he shrugged. "I was into covert affairs. They had said because of my previous experience in the terrorist attacks and the undercover work I had previously done, I was perfect for the job." He shook his head, "It wasn't enough, though. Khan Singh knew, the moment he saw me, that I was… _different_." Harry sighed, "I became his… obsession. He wanted to know everything about me; he looked into my faux identity, but saw through the cracks immediately. He just knew that I was covert, and that I had been recruited to fight against him. He said nothing about it, though. Instead, he did some covert himself. He found all of my friends… all of my real friends," Harry's face became closed off, "and he slit their throats in their sleep."

Everyone's faces became shocked as they heard him. The poor man. McCoy had done his research on Harry. His entire story was checking out. He had been a General of Covert Affairs for the Eugenics Wars, the PADD said. He had been deep undercover when the final attack had been put into play.

"The entire palace was asleep," Harry said, looking at McCoy only, as if the room were empty and it was just those two, "not me, though. I knew they were coming. I had to stay awake. They had planned on coming in, through the escape routes I had told them about, and capture the Augments and arrest them." Harry shook his head, "But, he knew. He just… fucking _knew_. I don't even know how. My contact had been so vague and the plan had been flawless." He closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, "After my friends had been killed, the Prime Minister came to me. He said that Khan had escaped with eighty-four other Augments. He said they didn't know when they'd be back, or where they had gone. He offered me the cryo position. That way, if Khan ever did return, I'd be able to provide intelligence to the next round."

"Why did they off cryo sleep?" McCoy asked, tilting his head to make sure the PADD was still recording.

"The Augments, they age so slow, it would be impossible for us to know how many years before they would've reemerged." Harry shook his head. "You say that they had escaped on a ship named Botany Bay?" He raised his brow, then smirked and frowned at the same time. "Yes, that does sound like Khan Noonien Singh."

"What do you mean," McCoy asked.

"Botany Bay was the location for the first penal colony in Australia," Harry shook his head, "if he named his ship Botany Bay, he considered everything he was doing as an exile."

McCoy nodded, not truly understanding what he was talking about. "You make it sound like you understand what's going on through Khan's mind."

Harry nodded, "I do. I made it my business to understand what was going through his mind."

"Do you know if the other seventy-two were… of the same mind frame," McCoy continued, he leaned forward.

"You mean eighty-four," Harry said, frowning at McCoy.

"No, I opened the torpedoes myself, there was only seventy-two," McCoy said, watching very carefully.

Harry looked deeply into the doctor's eyes, "That means there are twelve cryo tubes unaccounted for."

McCoy flipped through pages on his PADD, "There was no mention of them."

"That's because they were all experimented on, before they awoke Khan," Came a voice behind the crowed.

Jim stood there, with his arms crossed over his chest. He had left the room when McCoy began telling Harry about what had happened with Khan, over to Kronos and the torpedoes. How Marcus had tried to militarize Star Fleet and how, Khan, had responded to the threats. Now, he decided to make a reappearance.

"What do you mean," Harry asked, frowning at the blonde. "You mean, your military experimented on humans? Sleeping humans? Why?"

Jim frowned at him, "Why did your military send you off into space? To be destroyed by a distant star, nearly five light years away?" He wasn't defending what Marcus had done, he was defending Star Fleet in general.

"I don't know," Harry shouted, clenching his fists, "but my people didn't experiment on helpless humans!"

"Your people?" Jim responded, his voice was also raised, "We're all the same!"

"No, we are not!" Harry growled back, "I'm not sure how I feel about a military that does something like that!"

"Don't judge us all based on what one man does," Jim stared back, looking thoroughly upset.

"Then I would ask you to do the same for me," Harry said, looking just as upset. "You have hated me since the moment I awoke! Why? Because Khan was also in a cryo sleep! You think I am like him! Well, allow me to be the first to tell you, I am not! I am nothing like him!"

"So you say!" Jim said, making everyone in the room uncomfortable. "How do we know you won't try to take over?"

"How do I know you won't attempt to experiment on me?" Harry responded, making the room even more uncomfortable, including Jim.

Jim looked away. Perhaps he was judging Harry too harshly for Khan's actions. Bones had told him that his story checked out. But, that still didn't explain why the people who had put him to sleep had tried to destroy the evidence that they had done it in the first place. Maybe Harry didn't know. Maybe he did.

"How long am I required to be here, Doctor," Harry huffed, looking to the man.

Bones sighed, obviously done with this fight, "Only another hour, and then I can show you to your quarters. I've already contacted Admiral Johns. He has approved your stay aboard the ship, and your reintroduction to Earth."

"What, Bones, when did the Admiral do this," Jim asked, motioning for the team to leave so they could talk. They left quickly and efficiently.

Bones looked to Jim after the group had left, "Jim, I sent a copy of the report to your desk an hour ago. You signed off on it and I sent it through to Star Fleet."

Jim looked between the two people, frowning. Yes, he remembered signing something, but he assumed it was just another order form. Shit, he'd messed this up. It's not that he wanted Harry to be help prisoner. He just didn't trust Harry.

"Thank you, doctor McCoy," Harry said, placing his hand on McCoy's.

McCoy jerk toward Harry, his eyes boring into the dark haired mans. It was like he was seeing him for the first time. '_Lord,_' he thought, '_he's so beautiful_.'

Harry smiled up at him, when he nodded to him. "I'm going to try to relax now." He turned on his side and closed his eyes.

The two Star Fleet officers walked away, speaking in hushed angry tones. Neither noticed Harry sitting up and looking at his arm where the tattoo of the watch was. Nor did they notice that the gears were moving, as if the clock was ticking.

* * *

AN: So, if you guys are wondering, this is a bit is just a bit of back story. Some one asked for some back story, and this is about as back story as it gets. Some of it is real (the botany bay stuff, and the fact that twelve people didn't make it) but some of it is made up. The admiral didn't experiment on them. They died from complications in cryo sleep, actually. But that's not part of this story, so if you really need to know what actually happened, google it. Now, we will move forward with the plot! YAY! PLEASE REVIEW! GIMME COOKIES!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was found, two days later, on the observation deck. He wore black Star Fleet issued clothing, for he had none of his own. His hair was ruffled, sticking up as though it had a mind of its own. He was taller standing, as if when he sat he made himself as small as possible. He was standing next to the window, staring out into the emptiness of space, his gaze almost longing.

This was where Nyota found him. She had finished work forty-five minutes before, and had changed into her civvies, before going to find him. Kirk had made it abundantly clear he didn't like the idea of Harry being out of his rooms without someone with him. "Making sure he's comfortable" had been the term Kirk had used. Everyone, though, understood it as "keep a very close fucking eye on the potential threat". She didn't understand Kirks opinion of Harry. He was smart, funny, and kind, if a bit world wary. But he had every right to be. He woke three hundred years after his family and friends were all dead. She didn't know how she would feel if the same happened to her.

"Hey, General," she said, squaring her shoulders, putting a smile on, and walking forward.

"Lieutenant," Harry greeted, smiling back, softly.

She looked out the window with him, her gaze soft, but wondering what he was thinking about. According to the ship log, Harry had been in this room for five hours. The camera that Kirk had had trained on him showed that he had walked over to the window and hadn't moved. He simply stood, looking out the window, occasionally shifting on his feet, but otherwise had remained where he stood. It had… unnerved Kirk. But, then again, the man could barely sit in his chair. Nyota, however, knew whatever was going on through Harry's head, he had needed this.

"Beautiful, huh," she asked, glancing back to him.

He didn't remove his eyes from the window. His expression seemed to harden, slightly, though. He didn't respond to what she said, though, and she thought she might have offended him. But how, she wondered. All she had said was that it, space, was beautiful. But, then, he might not view it as "beautiful". He might view it as a prison, or a death sentence.

"I-I'm sorry," she muttered, realizing what she said and how he took it. "I didn't realize it would offend you."

"It is not that," he said, his voice rough. "I just… I'm going back to Earth, knowing that every person I once knew is dead. It's… difficult."

"But," she countered, "You're strong. You're going back to your home!" She tried to look happy. But, his face said he was anything but. He looked… somber.

"Nobody is stronger, nobody is weaker, than someone who came back." He said, turning from the window to look at her fully. "There is nothing you can do to such a person, because whatever you could do is less than what has already been done to him. We have already paid the price."

Nyota frowned, thinking in her head what he meant. He smiled slightly at her, noticing her confusion. He didn't sound condescending when he told her, "I'm going back to a world I don't know. I'm going home, you say. But, my home is gone, Lieutenant. My people; gone. My family is gone, and my way of life. I have been tortured, during war, both physically and psychologically. I know that anything that anyone does will be nothing than what has already happened. That is why I am strong: I have endured it. That is why, also, I am weak: I have endured it."

Harry leaned forward and gently placed a hand on her upper arm. Realization ran through her, as though she had been hit by lightning. She knew that he was right. He was going to endure so much pain, because he will be utterly alone, but he has already been alone. She watched as he walked away from her, feeling her heart break for him.

As he exited the room, Harry lifted his sleeve. His tattoo was almost never showing, but whenever he looked at it, he knew he'd see it ticking.

)page break(

Harry had been aboard the Enterprise three days before Spock had been forced onto "Harry watch", as Kirk put it. Spock, along with most of the rest of the crew, didn't understand the need to keep watch of Harry when he wasn't in his quarters. But the "just do it, Spock!" he had received told him not to argue any longer.

He was eating with the General, who, he noted, didn't eat nearly as much as he should. He hadn't made conversation with the General, but the company was pleasant, if a bit quite. But, Spock knew he didn't have anything to speak about with him. They had no common interests, they weren't from the same time period so they couldn't speak of current events, and he doubted that the General would give up any information about himself.

However, the silence was comfortable and the man he was with was pleasant to be around. Despite the captain attempting to make the General seem like a "bad guy", he really wasn't. He was kind, offering to help lift heavy objects if it was necessary, and smart, although he didn't have much to say on science, his insight into war and battles were very interesting. Then there were his reflexes. It was obvious the man was a fighter.

He had accidentally bumped into a yomen, who began falling. But, lightning fast (as the captain would say), the General reached out and grabbed her before she fell, reaching out and catching her PADD as well. He said his apologies, nodding to the young yomen, before turning back toward his destination and leaving behind a blushing yomen and a surprised Vulcan.

It was during this very dinner, in the mess hall, that Spock was gathering up the courage to ask the General for a sparring match. But how did one ask someone they barely knew to go fight?

"I hear," the General stated, "that your people are quite strong."

Spock nodded, swallowing his lentils, "Indeed."

"Wanna go around in the gym," the General asked, taking a sip of water.

"Indeed," Spock nodded again.

That settled that.

)page break(

McCoy stood at the sidelines, along with Chekov, Sulu and a scowling Kirk. They were watching Spock and Harry get ready to spar. Kirk wasn't happy because anything to do with Harry made him feel uneasy. He wasn't sure what it was about Harry that upset Kirk, but Leonard was getting annoyed with it. Harry had been nothing but an ideal guest, especially considering the circumstances. He hadn't become aggravated by the lack of information, he hadn't had any signs of PTSD, his physical had come back normal and he was mostly keeping to himself. He socialized when it was required, mostly at meals, but then kept to himself unless engaging in specific activity.

Like now, he was going to fight Spock. Leonard grimaced at the thought, thinking back to when Jim had been pulverized by the Vulcan. However, Harry didn't look worried, and there was a doctor at the scene. They were both wearing fighting clothing, spandex that clung to their bodies, and Leonard could feel his eyes wandering the expanse of Harry's muscular body.

They started off by throwing a few punches, ones that both dodged easily. Spock was fast; his body was lithe and prepared for a fight. Harry was a bit more muscular; his was toned from war, but his reflexes were faster than Spock's, having the mind frame to be prepared for anything.

When the fight began heating up, kicks were thrown in. Harry's legs were strong, landing good hits, which Spock blocked, but it was obvious they weren't intended to hurt.

"You are holding back," Spock noted, glancing Harry up and down. Harry's eyes narrowed, but he nodded. "I see. Please, do not."

Suddenly, Harry lifted his leg and landed his foot directly into the center of Spock's chest, knocking the wind from him. Gasping, Spock was unable to defend against the next kick, which landed on his left side, near his heart. This caused Spock to fall. He landed, curled to protect his internal organs, and his hands up to his head.

But, Harry didn't move to attack any longer. He simply stood above Spock, his hands no longer in a defense stance.

Jim was at the side lines, with everyone else, glaring hard at Harry. The others were in awe that Harry was able to defeat Spock, but Jim was pissed. He could've seriously hurt Spock! What the fuck? Didn't he know that the Vulcan heart was located on their side?

Oh, shit, Jim realized, no he probably didn't. It didn't make him feel any better. Especially when he noticed Harry was going over to attempt to help Spock.

Harry leaned down, his hand hovering over Spock's arm, before he gently laid it down, causing the Vulcan to jump slightly, and then become bombarded with emotion not his own.

_Stressfearangerworryfearworryfightdon'tfightworryw orrystressworry_…. All of these emotions were coming from Harry. He, Spock, felt as though he would scream if he were feeling this. How did Harry cope? What caused the stress and anger? Was the worry for him?

"Spock," Harry asked, blinking down to the Vulcan.

Spock looked up to Harry, seeing himself being surrounded by McCoy, Chekov, Sulu and a very upset looking Kirk. He focused on his sparring partner though, his head filling with sadness. Harry was a very emotional being. He was in a new situation and he was worried about what the others thought of him. He thought they were thinking he was terrible for hurting Spock.

"I am unharmed, General," Spock said, sitting up to remove himself from the floor, although he made no move to take Harry's hand off him.

"Are you sure," Harry said. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"I assure you," Spock nodded to Harry, his eyes softening at the worry in Harry's own, "I am unharmed."

"Spock," Jim said, gaining the attention of the two men, "do you need to go to medbay?" He was now eyeing Harry's hand. Why hadn't Spock removed his hand?

"I am fine," Spock assured. He turned back to his comrades.

"Uhm," Harry said, removing his hand, finally, and clasping it in his own behind his back, "good fight." He turned and began to walk to the shower rooms.

Jim's eyes narrowed in on Harry's retreating form. He was hiding something. How was he able to touch Spock without Spock going all ape-shit? Why did he have this… _way _of gaining the trust of his crew? And why did his crew think he was crazy? They were his crew after all! And why did that sound so freaking childish in his head?! And why-

Was Harry's clock tattoo… ticking?

* * *

AN: Sooooo, last chapter update before vacation! It'll now be two weeks before you guys hear from me again! If you can think of anything AMAZING to do, when I go on VACATION in the UK, please leave it in the reviews or PM me. I have no clue what to do over there! I just know I can't do anything that requires I lift more than 15 lbs. So... yeah, no.. uh, no weight lifting. Not that I had any mind to do that. But, still. So... can anyone guess what is happening with Harry's tattoo? ANYONE?! Just take a guess! PLEASE? Also, I'm not gonna update "Into Darkness" until after I come back. I know, I'm sorry. But, it's hard to think about how to move on from where I am without making it the COMPLETE ending. Ya know? Any who, LOVE to you all! Kisses to you all! And I shall return by the twelfth night... or what you will. ALSO, the quote Harry says to Nyota is Elie Wiesel. OKAY! REVIEW AND COOKIES PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

"I swear to God, Bones," Jim said, following his friend around his room as the man was cleaning four days later, "the damn thing was moving! Like, it was ticking, or something!" He had brought Harry's tattoo up, causing his friend to roll his eyes, and hadn't shut up about it.

"Jim," Bones finally growled through clenched teeth, "it is physically impossible for a twenty-first century tattoo to move. It must have been a trick of the light, or something else, because you and both know that tattoos from that time do _not_ move. Now," he crossed his arms, glaring hard at his best friend, "we have all had to listen to you rant and rave about how terrible Harry is, no, I'm not finished!" He held up his hand as Jim opened his mouth to retort, "The man has been _nothing_ if not understanding, calm and the ideal guest in this situation. I get it, Jim; he's pretty, he's interesting and he's taking _all_ of the attention off of you." He glared harder as Jim's eyes narrowed, "You have hated him from the get go, and you know what, it has to stop! What has he done that is truly so terrible, besides exist?"

Jim scowled, "How about when he kicked Spock in the side next to his heart?"

"Jim," Bones said, "Harry had no clue where the Vulcan heart was located! Furthermore, you heard Spock tell him not to hold back in the fight! So, he didn't. Harry won the fight and Spock insisted he was fine. I ran the tricorder over him myself, there was minor rib bruising, that always appears when people spar, and that is it!"

"Well," Jim countered, "what… uh," he scrambled to think of any other time Harry had lashed out, been cruel, or done something malicious, "he…. Shit." He was defeated. Bones was right; Harry had not done a single thing to warrant Jim's animosity towards him. Maybe he was jealous. But, then how did that explain his tattoo moving? "Alright, but what about his tattoo, hmm?"

"Jim," Bones said, sighing and rubbing his forehead the way he normally did when he got exasperated with his friend, "maybe, and this is just a thought, maybe you're just… looking for reasons to hate him."

"It. Moved." Jim growled, crossing his arms.

Suddenly, Bones' door chimed, causing Jim to jerk at the unexpected sound. Bones walked over and pressed the open button, revealing the very person they had been talking about. Harry was standing at the door, his face smiling and his eyes bright as they landed on Bones, making Jim narrow his eyes. When the man's attention was brought to Jim, the smile slipped off his face and his eyes became a bit more cold.

"Captain," Harry said, nodding. "How… good to see you."

"Harry," Jim replied, tightening his hold on his crossed arms.

"Harry," Bones said, drawing both men's attention back to him. "Jim was just commenting on how _interesting_ your tattoo is." He inclined his hand to Harry's right forearm. "You never did say where you got it."

Harry shook his head, "I don't know, actually. I didn't have it before I was put into cryosleep." He lifted his arm, pulling back the sleeve to his sweater, and revealing the tattoo. There, in plain sight, the tattoo stood out on Harry's pale skin. The harsh, black ink, swirled and jagged, in the intricate design that was the pocket watch, making his alabaster skin even whiter looking. But, that was it. The watch wasn't ticking. It wasn't moving, it wasn't turning. It was just… there.

"It's very realistic," Bones said, reaching out and swiping his hand down Harry's forearm, reveling in the softness of Harry's skin.

The tattoo wasn't fresh anymore, having finished healing the day or so before.

"It catches me off guard, sometimes," Harry said, looking amused up to the doctor. "I sometimes think if I just turn my arm over, I'll be able to check the time."

Bones smiled, his heart fluttering at the sparkle in Harry's eyes.

Jim shifted, uncomfortably, observing the two. It was obvious they liked each other. You could tell in the way they subtly touched each other, or the smiles they share, or glances they exchanged. Jim almost felt like he was intruding anytime he stood next to them and this happened. But, Bones was Jim's friend. And, he'd be damned if Harry was going to come between them.

"Can I see," Jim said, interrupting them, causing both to glance at him.

Instead of looking angry, or annoyed, (like Bones) Harry simply held out his hand, allowing Jim full access to look at the tattoo. He felt a static shock zap him as soon as he touched Harry's skin, but didn't allow the pain in his finger tips to show in his face or body. The air was dry in the ship, and he was used to the feeling of getting shocked, so it was nothing new.

The more he studied the tattoo, with its lack of movement and stillness, the more he was convinced that it had all been in his imagination. He began to glare hard at it, willing it, begging to some higher deity, that it would move. But, it sat there. Not moving.

"It's interesting," Jim said, running his hand over the tattoo, "it's so realistic, I swore the other day, I saw it move."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "My friend had a dragon tattoo on his chest," he said, not bothering to remove his hand from Jim's, allowing the Captain all the time he wanted to stare at the tattoo. "I swore when he flexed his muscles, the fire it was blowing out of its lungs would crackle like real flames."

Jim glanced up to Harry, his eye's narrowing. "This was nothing like that."

Harry didn't even blink at Jim's face, "Hmm, well, I'm sorry, Captain. But, I can't force my tattoo to tick."

Jim removed his hands from Harry's arm, his face a steady glare. "Why are you here?"

"I," Bones said, glaring at his friend, "invited him to dinner."

"Really, Bones," Jim said, glaring back, "a date?"

"Yes," Bones growled, "problem?"

"In fact," Jim hissed back, "there is a problem, and you know it!"

"OUT," Bones shouted, pointing to the still open door.

Jim stared at his friend with a shocked look on his face. He couldn't believe that his friend was choosing some _guy_ over him! But, the very serious look on his face said, yes, this was happening and he'd better get going before Bones hypoed the ever loving shit out of him. So, with his best glare in place, he stormed out of his CMO's quarters.

)page break(

They were both laughing at the story Bones had just finished, each eating a big plate full of spaghetti. They sat next to each other, leaning in to occasionally bump arms, or brush shoulders. They had swapped tales of their childhood and adventures. Harry was fun and had led an interesting life. Compared to Leonard's boring Georgia life, at least.

"Again," Leonard said, leaning casually on his arm as he twirled the spaghetti around his fork, "I'm so sorry about Jim."

Harry smiled at him, putting his glass of wine down, "And, again, you have nothing to apologize for." He lifted more noodles onto his fork, "The Captain is, and always has been, very open about his distaste for me."

Leonard shook his head as he chewed, "I don't know why! You are absolutely wonderful, and smart, and funny," he looked into Harry's eyes, the sparkle in them causing him to skip over his words, "a-and… so beautiful." His, Harry's, hair fell just over his eyes, making them seem all the more mysterious.

Harry's smile widened, his sparkle twinkling even harder, and he placed a hand on to Leonard's. Leonard felt a shiver go down his spine as Harry's thumb traced patterns on the top of his knuckles. Harry shifted his chair closer to him and leaned over.

"I don't think anyone has ever said so many nice things about me," Harry whispered, leaning up to the doctor, "Leonard," he said, huskily, causing the man to close his eyes in pleasure. "You are one of the kindest men I've ever met." He gently placed his lips against Leonard's cheek.

"I-I," Leonard stuttered, looking back over to his companion. "Thank you."

Harry's face was still very close, his eyes still very bright, and Leonard couldn't help himself. He closed the space between them, meshing his lips against Harry's. He felt, more than heard, Harry groan and he licked Harry's lips, begging for access. Harry complied and Leonard was in sensory heaven. Their tongues battled for dominance; like they'd been doing it all of their lives, and Leonard was pleased when he won out. Harry's hand came up to rest in his hair, while Leonard allowed is arm to snake down to Harry's waist.

Kissing Harry was as easy as breathing and felt twice as good, Leonard concluded. He tasted like wine, a little spaghetti and something… spicy. Something that could only be uniquely Harry. It was perfect. He felt Harry lick the top of his mouth and almost dragged the man to his bedroom. '_Too soon_,' he thought, as he pulled away, giving one more kiss to those amazing lips.

Breathing hard, both of them, they pulled back and stared at one another.

"Are… you finished with dinner," Leonard asked, motioning to the now cold plates.

Harry nodded, his face flushed with arousal. "Yes, but," he said, placing a hand on Leonard's arm, "perhaps we should wait to continue this further for another night."

Leonard felt his insides, and cock, protest. But, the rational, or Spock, (as he like to call it) told him it was a good idea to wait.

"Of course, whatever you need, darlin'," he drawled, watching as his accent made Harry shiver in arousal.

"You make a solid argument," Harry said, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "Especially with that accent."

"Like yours ain't delicious," Leonard replied, kissing him back.

Harry smiled, standing. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Leonard stood as well, walking him to the door. "Absolutely," he said as he leaned down for one more kiss.

This kiss ended almost as fast as it began and Harry slipped from his grasp and out the door.

Leonard sighed, '_God, I could get used to getting kissed like that_.'

* * *

AN: I'm back, but this has to be quick! I have to get ready for work! AHHHH! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Leonard walked into Medbay with pep in his step and a whistle on his lips. Man, he was in a good mood. He even smiled _before_ his coffee. The nurses were sure they were going to have a heart attack. He seemed perfectly chipper, going about his day, _not_ hypoing people for the heck of it. He'd heard this morning that the Enterprise had been ordered for a pit stop on their way back to Earth to the Cestus III outpost, for a routine checkup, as Star Fleet hadn't heard from anyone there for six consecutive days. But, he, Leonard, had refused to allow anything make him feel crappy today.

Yesterday, Harry had kissed him so hard after their second date; Leonard had almost come in his pants. He did go into his quarters and jerk himself to completion, later, but that was neither here nor there. The more time they spent together, the more Leonard could see Harry becoming a part of their crew and part of his life. Harry was already widely welcomed, save for Jim, and the crew absolutely loved him. They all went out of their way to make him comfortable, to include him, and they felt relaxed around him. He also seemed to be the same toward them, relaxed and comfortable, ready to settle down, it seemed.

Things became more heated, through the day, after they arrived at the outpost. There had been no one from Star Fleet there, when suddenly the ship was attacked by an unknown threat and Leonard knew his headache was starting. Medbay began flooding with casualties, making Leonard really begin to wonder how all this bad luck kept happening to this ship and they hadn't been all massacred yet. It was like it was some sort of sitcom for a random third party, and the only thing keeping them alive, were the writers. '_Feh_,' he thought to himself, '_like anyone would be interested in a story about some random ass star ship that kept getting it's self into trouble._' He shook his head at his random thoughts.

He felt the ship slip into warp, knowing they were giving chase to whoever had attempted to kill them. He knew Jim all too well. Rolling his eyes, he glanced down at his tricorder. His friend was so… reckless sometimes. He felt the ship slow, as he was moving on to another patient, when the ship jerked to a complete stop, causing nearly everybody to the floor.

Cursing, he jumped to his feet, leaving his head nurse in charge, as he stormed off to the bridge.

"Damage report," Kirk said, glaring at the view screen. They appeared to be only a few kilometers from the enemy ship.

Leonard glanced around, noticing that everyone had high tension, all attempting to ascertain why they had suddenly fallen out of warp.

"All systems," Spock responded from his control panel, "report normal, Captain."

The door behind Leonard opened, allowing Harry to enter the bridge.

"What happened," Harry asked, looking around, gaining the attention of the bridge crew.

"Get the hell off my bridge," Jim shouted over his shoulder, before returning back to the view screen.

Harry ignored him, walking up next to McCoy.

"Do you know anything," Harry asked, brushing his shoulder to Leonard. Leonard shook his head in response.

"Just got here," he whispered out.

"We're being held," Spock said, gaining the duos attention.

"Tractor beam," Kirk asked, ignoring the two he ordered off the bridge.

"No, sir," Spock said, staring down at the controls with a small frown of confusion on his face, "an unidentified power."

Suddenly, the lights began to flicker, going completely black, and then coming back on to maximum power. Everyone began to look around, confusion written throughout, as the view screen began to snow and dissolve.

"_**We are the Metrons… Metrons…. Metrons**_," they all heard within the ship. The voice, whispering, was perfect but quiet, as though telling a secret, speaking as though the person had always spoken English, but still somehow… off. As though it had never heard the language before. It was very much male, although you could hear an echoing whisper of feminine voice behind it, and the final word was echoed. "_**You are one of two vessels which have come into our space on a mission of violence… violence… violence. This is not permissible. Yet… yet… yet… we have analyzed you, and have learned that your tendencies are inherent. So be it. We will control them.**_" Here, the voice dipped to so deep, it was almost demonic, and frightening, causing Leonard to grab Harry's hand. "_**We will resolve them in the way most suited to your limited mentalities.**_" The voice grew normal again, though still whispering with the echo. "_**Captain Kirk… Kirk… Kirk.**_"

Jim glanced to Spock, before proceeding cautiously, "Kirk here."

"_**Your brain, while the easiest to access, was not considered suitable for this resolution. Though you are the initiator in this, the leader, you have not been chosen to represent your people. The choice is taken from you… you… you.**_" The voice became distant, confusing everyone even more. "_**A suitable planet, with proper atmosphere has been chosen… chosen… chosen. You will be given a communication translator, but you will be totally alone… alone… alone**_." The voice dipped demonically again. "_**You may not attempt to speak to your home ship until your conflict is solved.**_" Jim glanced to Spock again. "_**You will return when the conflict is resolved. The winner will be returned… returned… returned. And the loser will be destroyed… destroyed… destroyed. Along with his people. The result will be final… final… final.**_" Jim gripped his chair hard. "_**Good luck**_."

Suddenly, Uhura screamed, causing Jim to jerk around the room. Right where Harry and Leonard had previously stood, was empty of both people.

)page break(

"Oh this is fucking perfect," Leonard shouted, dodging the large rocks that poked out of the ground. "Just what I needed as a third date!"

Harry didn't say anything, glancing behind him, ensuring that the Gorn had been lost. They had been running for about two miles and he felt that they had put enough distance in between it to safely take a short break. Leonard was panting, leaning on his knees as he attempted to catch his breath. Sweat trickled down the sides of his face and he glared at Harry for not even being short of breath.

"What now?" Leonard asked, glancing around the apparently desert planet.

"Water," Harry said, looking up at the sky, then down to the ground, kneeling. He ran his hand over the sand and rocks.

"What are you doing?" Leonard asked, narrowing his eyes and frowning.

"They've designed this planet like Earth," Harry said, lifting the sand and allowing it to drop. "It wasn't chosen… they actually _made_ this planet."

Leonard shook his head, "What makes you say that?"

Harry looked up, a smile on his face, "Because, this is lime stone. A stone from Earth. Tell me that other planets have lime stone."

Leonard shook his head, "No, they don't."

Harry nodded standing and licking his finger. "Wind is headed west." He closed his eyes and sniffed hard. "We'll find water this way." He began walking to the east.

"How do you even know that," Leonard asked, but followed anyway.

"Just trust me," Harry said, grabbing Leonard's hand and tugging him along.

)page break(

"Just trust me," Harry said, and they watched as he grabbed Bones' hand and began walking faster. The Metrons had opened an observation link for both ships, telling them that they wouldn't be able to contact their people, but they could observe.

"Harry is quite intelligent, and resourceful, it would seem," Spock said, watching from his position next to the Captain's chair.

"He's an idiot if he thinks he's gonna find water that way," Jim muttered, comming down to the engineering room to see if transporters were back up yet. He received a big, fat, no, then he reverted his eyes back to the viewing screen. "Why did the Metron's pick Harry and Bones? Why wasn't I good enough for them?"

"Are you conveying the emotion jealousy, Captain," Spock asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Jim nearly shouted childishly, "I'm just wondering why they didn't pick me. I am your Captain. Shouldn't I represent the crew?"

"Perhaps," Spock said, "they wanted to see if you lead well enough to educate others to follow your example."

"But, I'm not Harry's leader." Jim said, knowing he had a point.

"Indeed not, Captain, but you are doctor McCoy's leader. Perhaps they chose the doctor, and he happened to be standing too close to Harry." Spock countered.

Jim didn't reply, only glared at the screen as Harry led Bones to a fresh water lake, before ordering the engineering room to work harder to get them back.

)page break(

"Get down," Harry shouted, rushing Leonard and tackling him as the Gorn made to do the same. Harry tackled Leonard first, pushing him out of harm's way. They had been fighting and running from the Gorn for three hours, when Harry finally decided enough was enough and to face it. Harry and the Gorn had fought twice, before realizing it was futile, that it was too good of a fighter, and had to run. It obviously caught up.

Leonard grunted, as he landed, cushioning Harry's fall. Harry quickly stood, though, glaring at the Gorn, who also stood. The Gorn was four times stronger than a human, meaning that it was as strong as Spock. Harry stood to a defensive stance, prepared to fight. The Gorn glared, but took stance as well. They began circling.

Harry began to rush forward, when suddenly, the Gorn turned, jerked Leonard up, practically tearing his arm out of place, and pulled him in front of its self. Leonard stood stock still, his eyes widened as the Gorn produced some sort of weapon and held it to his neck. It was pointy as hell, whatever it was, the ass hole.

"No," Harry shouted, glaring at the reptile creature. "Let him go!" He didn't dare to take a step forward, though.

"Never," the Gorn growled back. "First I will kill your mate, then I will eat your throat from your neck. The Gorn will prevail!" He lifted his hand to strike Leonard as he was suddenly tackled from the side.

Harry had moved so fast and knocked them down, leaving Leonard, in pain, but standing. They landed in a heap behind Leonard, causing the older man to turn to be able to watch. The weapon had fallen askew in the tussle, Leonard kicked it aside, just in case and rushed toward Harry and the reptile. Harry was straddling the Gorn, glaring down at the dazed creature. Harry began to punch the Gorn with all his might. Left, right, left, right, harder and faster, breaking its jaw and bruising its face and tearing its skin. The reptile was almost unrecognizable, before Harry let out an almost inhuman growl.

"Harry," Leonard shouted, favoring his arm, but watching Harry in morbid fascination.

Harry jerked towards Leonard. Not defensively, but as if Leonard had shocked the anger out of him. He looked up to the doctor, and then back down to the creature, who was now cowering in pain and fear, and slowly got off it.

"You deserve to die," Harry growled, flexing his hand. "But, I won't be the one to kill you." He glared around to the sky. "You hear me, you self-righteous twats?! I will not be killing anyone today!" He turned to Leonard, a small smile on his face. "I think I broke my hand, though."

Leonard smiled, drawing Harry toward him in relief. "I can fix that."

"Congratulations," came a young voice. They both turned to see a young blonde boy standing where the Gorn was. "You have won."

"You a Metron?" Leonard asked, looking the boy up and down.

"Does my appearance surprise you," the boy asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"No," Harry responded, his face emotionless. "You look like a self-righteous twat. Now, put us back where we belong."

The boy didn't lose his smirk, "The Gorn is back on his ship. Your sparring abilities are quite impressive, but your ability to spare your enemy, when he would've surely killed you is even more so. You demonstrated mercy, something we didn't expect." He glanced between the two. "Perhaps there's hope for your kind yet."

"Somehow," Harry said, glaring hard, "I feel as if you will always think of us as uncivilized." He stepped forward putting his back to Leonard (and unknowingly, the crew of the Enterprise), "You need to realize that I am nothing like the rest my people. I didn't 'spare my enemy' for mercy, you little shit." The Metrons superior smirk dropped. "I did it because Leonard wanted it. I don't have compassion for creatures that would kill someone I love for the sake of killing. I would do everything within my power to stop that thing from doing it. If it meant killing it first, so, fucking, be it." He stepped forward to the Metron, and something in his face must've scared it, because it stepped back. "Now, put us back where we belong, and leave our race alone," he leaned down and whispered to the boy, making it impossible for anyone to hear him, "or so fucking help me, I'll find a way to kill a Metron. Don't think I can't."

Suddenly, they were back aboard the Enterprise.

Harry was suddenly enveloped into a hug from behind, his shoulders lining up with Leonard's perfectly. Leonard was breathing in his scent as the entire bridge crew surrounded them. Harry's hand was still injured, but he settled into Leonard's arms, allowing the warmth to surround him. Questions began filtering through, comments and shouts of happiness made their way quickly to them, before Jim ordered everyone back to their stations. He stood before Harry, critically accessing them, but mostly Harry.

He had been impressed with Harry, the way he'd handled the Gorn, protected Bones, and the way he'd stood up to the Metrons. Harry was… different from what Jim had expected.

"You were very…. Courageous." Jim said, looking for the right words. "You didn't have any fear."

Harry shook his head, "No, I was terrified." At Jim's frown, Harry smiled, almost tiredly, "Courage isn't just a matter of not being frightened, Captain. It's being afraid and doing what you have to do anyway. I did what I had to, to protect Leonard."

"Still," Jim said, looking around sheepishly, "you didn't kill the Gorn. I can't say I would've done the same."

"Maybe," Harry said, "maybe not. It doesn't matter. The past is in the past." He flexed his hand, grimacing. "May I be excused, Captain, I think my hand is still injured."

Leonard cursed behind him, practically dragging him away by the scruff of the neck before Jim was able to say 'yay' or 'nay'.

* * *

AN: Okay, obviously off work and done with my vay-kay! It was amazing! To everyone who lives in the UK, you have the most beautiful land! So, here is another chapter! I'm still working on Darkness, so don't think it's abandoned, it's not, just hard to write. I like this chapter! You get to see a bit more of Harry's personality, and you come to understand "General Harry" a little bit more! I'm gonna have some plot twists in this! Nothing as bad a Slaughter, but some SERIOUS shockers! So, fasten your seat belts, ladies and gentlemen, for the fun is about to begin!


	7. Chapter 7

"Star Fleet has issued that we investigate the area before returning to Earth," Uhura said, her eyes meeting Kirks, knowing that there would be annoyance there.

They had come across the SS Valliant's, a vessel that had been missing for two hundred years, flight recorder which had been ejected shortly before its own self-destruct. It had coordinates on it, revealing the last known location of the missing vessel. When they had reported the finding to Star Fleet, they had been ordered to maintain current position until further orders. The orders being what Uhura had just repeated.

Kirk was annoyed, just as Uhura had predicted would be. Not because he had to do his job, but because he wanted to get back to Earth to drop off their… guest. Harry. He, Kirk, had attempted to make nice with the three hundred year old, even going so far as to try sparring with him (which Kirk lost, by the way), but he, Kirk, still could not get the feeling that Harry was a bad guy. Sure, Kirk had evidence to the contrary, what with Harry being polite, non-violent, and even kind to his crew members. But, what if it was all a façade? Even worse, what if Harry was just using Bones? It had only been four days since the Gorn episode, and Bones had admitted that Harry hadn't seemed interested in anything but dinner. Not that Bones seemed to be complaining, because he wasn't, but still. Harry could at lease put out, Kirk thought.

All in all, Kirk just wanted Harry off his ship. Not out of hate, just a weird gut feeling. The sooner they got to Earth, the sooner Harry was off the ship. And away from Bones.

"Orders," Kirk finally said, after a moment's thought, "are orders." He turned to the helms station. "Sulu, set a course for the last known location of the SS Valliant."

"Aye, Captain," Sulu said, punching in the proper sequencing codes. "Estimated time of arrival, three hours, sir."

Kirk nodded, pressing his comm button, "Kirk to General Black."

"Yes, Captain, Black here," Harry's accent came immediately.

"Please, come to the bridge and meet me in my ready room," Kirk said, already standing.

"Yes, sir," Harry responded.

)page break(

"We have to find, or attempt to find, the ship," Jim concluded, watching Harry carefully, "I'm sorry."

Harry, however, simply closed his eyes and nodded. "I understand, you have a mission." He folded his hands in his lap, "Captain, I am… apprehensive," he met Jim's eyes with his own, "to go back. I know this seems odd, but make no mistake it's honesty…. Will I be able to make a life there? Am I too much of a thing of the past to be able to integrate into society of today?" He sighed, "I feel as though, perhaps, being on this ship is sort of a… purgatory. A waiting place, if you will, before I'm sent into hell." He laughed a humorless laugh, "How ironic."

Jim frowned at his words, but chose not to comment on that specific part of what Harry said. "Harry, I don't think you're too far into the past. I may not like you," Harry snorted here causing Jim to crack a smile, "but, I think you've been very accepting of the situation and you've become acclimated to the ways of today."

Harry nodded, "Yes, I've read some of the history books, available here, of course. I've also brushed up on current technology. But, reading about it in books, and seeing it for myself…." He trailed off, shaking his head. "Still, the delay is welcome. Thank you for the update, Captain."

"Jim," Kirk corrected, "when we're alone, and I'm not thinking about ringing your neck, you can call me Jim. But," he stood, causing Harry to stand with him, as he held out a finger in mock warning, "don't tell Bones, or he'll think I'm hitting on you."

Harry smirked, cocking an eyebrow, "As if I'd even want you to."

Jim smiled, his ego showing, "As if you could have me."

)page break(

"This is the Captain speaking," Jim's voice came over the comm, "the disaster recorder we encountered in from the SS Valiant, a ship that had gone missing two hundred years ago. We have nearly reached the coordinates that the recorder fed to us. We hope to learn what the Valiant was doing here, how the ship was destroyed, and why. We will move on when those questions are answered. All decks please stand by."

McCoy had just entered Harry's room, glad he had just gotten off of his shift. Harry had promised to have dinner with him, so McCoy hoped to wine and dine Harry, speak about their relationship and then, maybe, mess around. Harry had been a little closed off since the Gorn problem, and McCoy was worried, mostly because of the inverted personality Harry was now exhibiting. McCoy had had no problem with how Harry had acted. Harry, however, had been exceedingly gentle with him, as though attempting to reassure them both that, though Harry was strong, he was also careful and gentle. It was frustrating McCoy.

Harry walked out of the bedroom, entering the sitting area, wearing a black button down, black slacks, and looking like sex on legs. McCoy wasn't sure how he kept his hair looking so freshly sexed, but McCoy wondered if, when he finally did, it would become tamed by the sex. Amused by his own thought, he smirked at his soon to be lover as he walked forward to embrace him, when the ship suddenly jerked so hard, the both lost balance and tumbled to the ground.

"What the hell is that man doing on that bridge," McCoy cursed, standing up, pulling Harry with him.

Harry smiled at him, lifting his hands and pressing them to his cheeks, "Are you actually looking at me, thinking about James T. Kirk?"

Raising an eyebrow, McCoy smiled back, "Only how dumb he is compared to present company."

Leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to McCoy's, Harry took his mind off the captain. He slid his hands over McCoy's shoulders, massaging lightly, and pressing his tongue into McCoy's eagerly opening mouth. But, he found, Harry was being too gentle.

"Harry," McCoy said, pulling away, "I won't break."

Harry met his eyes, curiously. They raked over his body, taking in the hidden muscle that was always masked by the blue science tunic. McCoy felt as though he were being sized up, perhaps judged, though he knew that Harry didn't judge him. What was going on in Harry's head, McCoy couldn't help but wonder. His demeanor had changed, but, he was still Harry.

"I'm sorry, Leonard," Harry said, rubbing his hand up Leonard's arm, "I've just… when we… dealt with that giant lizard thing…."

Leonard smiled, bringing his hand to the back of Harry's neck and pulling him into a deliciously hard, warm and heated kiss. Tongues met, teeth bit lips and they devoured each other, causing both to moan. '_Fuck_,' Leonard thought, feeling Harry press his weight more onto him, '_he feels amazing against me- WHAT THE FUCK?!_' Suddenly, all of Harry's weight pressed forward, forcing Leonard to catch the falling man.

Ripping his mouth from Harry's, he held onto the lithely muscled man as he watched Harry lose consciousness completely. He supported Harry's head, leaning down to lift him under his legs, to carry him bridal style. He turned heel and exited the quarters, racing to medbay.

)page break(

"Nine people are dead," Jim said, watching Bones hover over the two men in his medbay. "Two men are unconscious and I have a psychologist who also passed out." His eyes glanced over to the woman sitting up in the biobed, sipping water, pretending not to listen.

Bones didn't even glance up as he finished setting up the monitor, "Do we know what the hell that force field was?"

Jim shook his head, "No, but whatever it was, we think it's the reason the Valiant's captain set the ship to self-destruct. By the way, what do you know about ESP?"

Bones frowned, the line on his brow defined clearly, as he ran the tricorder over Mitchell's body. "Why, Jim?"

"All the info you can give me on it, would be exceedingly helpful," Jim said, walking up next to Mitchell's bed. "Why only certain people? Were they espers?" He looked over to Harry, "Is he one?" He walked around the bed, over to Harry's, holding up his right arm, to see the tattoo. It was still just a regular tattoo, not moving and such, but it looked darker that before. Maybe it was the lighting.

"Will you get out of my medbay," Bones practically shouted, glaring at his best friend. "Any changes in anyone and I'll call you. I'll send all info on ESP in twenty minutes via PADD, now shoo!"

)page break(

"He can control certain autonomic reflexes," Doctor Dehner said, her eyes sweeping over the command crew with scrutiny. Why couldn't they see this as a good thing? "He reads very fast and retains more than most would consider usual."

Kirk nodded, before turning to Scotty. He looked expectantly to Scotty, not having to say anything to get the man to speak.

"'bout an hour 'go," Scotty said, his brogue heavy, "the bridge controls jus' started goin' crazy! Levers shiftin' by themselves, buttons pressin' and instrument readin's changin'."

Spock continued, as though he were the one originally speaker, "And, at the same time this was occurring, I could clearly see Mitchell's face smiling. It is as if we are toys for his amusement." He raised an eyebrow at the bristling the Dehner was doing.

"Are they right, Doctor Dehner," Kirk said, looking at her as she shifted. "Has his power level reached this high?"

"I have… seen some indications," she said, not looking up.

"And, you didn't think to mention it to one of us, or, maybe your direct supervisor," Kirk all but shouted at the woman, motioning to Bones, who had originally stated very clearly what he saw Mitchell doing.

She glared back, haughtily, "No one's been hurt, have they? Don't you see," she looked into the captain's face, "a mutated superior man could be a wonderful thing! He could be the forerunner for the better of the human race."

The entire bridge crew visibly flinched at what she said. Did she not read the Khan case file? Kirk glared back, putting on his best command face, causing the woman to shrink down slightly.

"You are not allowed to decide what, or who, is the forerunner for the better of the human race." Kirk growled, "We've already went through that, and look at what happened! No," Kirk said, crossing his arms, "You are to stay away from Mitchell, Doctor."

"But, Captain, just think of the poss-" she tried to appease the blonde, batting her eyelashes.

"Dismissed, Doctor," Kirk said, pointing to the door.

She grumbled, stomped, and all but pouted, but she left all the same.

Jim sat back down, relaxing slightly when the woman was gone. He brought as hand to his forehead, rubbing it. "Any news on the General?"

"No, Jim, he still isn't awake," Bones said, quietly.

He was really upset, Jim thought to himself. "Let me know, please," Jim said, patting his hand.

Bones just nodded back.

"Okay, back to the Mitchell problem," Jim said, looking to everyone else. "I need a recommendation."

Everyone was quiet, looking around, before Spock finally grew a pair, adding his input.

"At the rate his power is growing, we, as a crew, will cease to be entertaining in a few short days. We will be more of an annoyance," he frowned slightly, though his face still showing no emotion. "Delta Vega is near here, Captain."

"That shitty ice planet you marooned me on," Jim asked, raising a brow.

"They are mining lithium, which we need to repair the ships warp drive," Spock said, not meeting Jim's eyes, "if we could get Mitchell off-"

"We're not marooning him, Spock, so stop there," Jim said, glaring softly at his first officer. "Any other ideas?"

"Again, at the rate he is growing, plus his… attempts at entertainment, we might," Spock paused here, and Jim wondered if it was for dramatic effect, "be forced to take lethal action."

"Kill him," Jim asked, incredulously. "You want us to kill him, Spock?" What was Spock saying?

"Not particularly," Spock said, quickly looking troubled at the idea, "but, Captain, do we really need another Khan?"

Jim had no response.

)page break(

They were now orbiting Delta Vega. Mitchell had been drugged, and the landing party was ready to go down, with Mitchell in tow. The landing party consisted of three security officers, Jim, Spock, Dehlmer, and McCoy. The security officers would guard Mitchell, while Spock and Jim grabbed the lithium and McCoy and Dehlmer kept sedating Mitchell.

It should've gone off without a hitch. But, soon Lee, one of the security officers, noticed Mitchell awakening twenty minutes ahead of schedule. He alerted the landing party.

"My friend, Jim," Mitchell said, his eyes his normal brown, instead of the shining silver they had slowly become, "do you remember the rat planet? They had those darts? I took one for you." He was behind a force field, staring deep into Kirk's blue eyes.

"You almost died," Kirk said, nodding.

"You fear me now," Mitchell said, more than asked, as though he expected it.

"You've been testing your ability to control the Enterprise," Kirk responded. "You told Bones that you would squash us all like bugs."

"I was drugged," Mitchell said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You also said, if you were me, you'd kill me," Kirk countered, "before we drugged you."

"Then why don't you," Mitchell asked, shaking with effort, it seemed.

"You can't mean that," Kirk said, looking into Mitchell's wavering expression.

Suddenly, Mitchell tested the force field, ignoring all protests to stop. He looked wounded, before meeting Jim's eyes again, his eyes flickering from silver to brown, "I'll just keep getting stronger, Jim."

)page break(

Hours later, the fission's were finally fixed, and the lithium was powering the warp core again. Kirk entered the brig, noting the Dehlmer was again sitting next to the force field, her eyes trained only on Mitchell.

"You're going back to the Enterprise," Kirk said, gaining the attention of the woman.

"He's not evil," she whispered, more to herself it seemed.

"I gave you an order, Doctor," Kirk seethed, watching as Mitchell rose from his cot.

"You should've killed me when you had the chance, Captain," Mitchell whispered, before disappearing from the cell.

Kirk looked around frantically. "Spock, Bones, everyone, into the brig! Bring the rifles!"

They all entered the brig, as Mitchell reappeared, behind them, and with a flick of his hand, sent all men flying across the brig. He held out his hand to Dehner, which she reached for, looking up to the crew, her eyes matching the silver of Mitchells.

"Command and compassion," Mitchell said, smirking up to Kirk, who glared back in anger, "is a fools mixture, Captain."

Before Kirk could retort, another voice sounded out.

"Why, I couldn't agree more, Mister Mitchell," the British voice rang.

Every head snapped over to Harry, who stood in the far end of the brig, looking for all the world as though he belonged there.

* * *

AN: Phew! Like, the longest fic yet! Ugh, but it was fun to write. I should have the next chap up in about two days, max! Also, I just want everyone to know, most of the dialogue in this is actually from the episode "Where no man has gone before". Great episode, one of my favs! Some tweaking was necessary, but otherwise, I'm pretty glad with how this turned out. And, yes, guys and dolls, we're about to be introduced to Harry's magic! YAY! So, if ya'll could shoot me some love! I do appreciate REVIEWS! Just leave me a "love it", "hate it", "wouldn't let my dog pee on it" or what ever! Thanks for sticking to it!


	8. Chapter 8

"How did you get here," Mitchell demanded of Harry, who walked forward in front of the landing party casually.

"Oh, you know how these things go," Harry said, shrugging, "you think of a place, you're there, that sort of thing."

Mitchell's eyes twinkled, looking Harry up and down, "You're becoming like me," he glanced down to Dehner, "like us."

"Hmm," Harry responded. He glanced behind him, taking in the shocked forms of the landing party. "What are you going to do to them?"

"Kill them," Mitchell growled, "I'm unsure if I can make them understand that I, we, are gods." He shook his head, "They won't understand. I can see clearly in my mind what will happen if I do not simply kill them now. They will overtake us, in moments of weakness."

"Hmm," Harry said again, raising an eyebrow, "I was hoping you wouldn't say that." He casually lifted his shoulder in a shrug again, "You see, Gary, can I call you Gary? You see, Gary, I don't want them dead. I like them on the plane of existence that they are." He made an apologetic face, "So, if you want to kill them, I'm afraid you're going to have to try to go through me first."

Mitchell raised a brow, then he threw his head back, laughing, though Dehner looked uncertain. "You? You think you can stop me?! I've had control of these powers longer than you, Black! Oh, this is funny!"

Suddenly, all of the rifles rose into the air, pointing to Harry. Harry glanced around him, noting there were five all together. They set themselves to 'kill', before trembling.

"Do you think you'll survive five phaser rifles set to kill," Mitchell asked, raising his hand at the ready.

"Do you think I will," Harry responded, not looking the slightest bit worried.

Mitchel glared at his nonchalance, his eyes gleaming dangerously. "Fire," he whispered the word, angrily.

"Harry," Bones shouted as all of the phasers began firing upon him. Spock and Kirk both made strangled noises, all attempting to move toward the man who stood before them.

However, none of the blasts from the phasers reached him. Instead, there seemed to be a bubble around him, absorbing the blows. Harry stood in the middle of the bubble, blinking slowly, almost bored like, back at Mitchell. Mitchell, for his part, looked shocked. He glared, the rifles suddenly moving back and flying in all different directions.

"You think I can't stop you," Mitchell roared, stepping forward. "I'll kill you, I swear it."

Harry snorted, raising a hand, and Mitchell stopped walking forward. He looked down at his feet, confused, before glaring up to Harry. Harry walked around the man, looking only at his head, his face amused, as though he were dealing with a child throwing a tantrum.

"It's cute, Gary," Harry said, "How you think you'll be able to kill me." He came to the front of Mitchell, before continuing on, "You've had these abilities for all of, what, six hours?" Harry rolled his eyes, lifting his hand, up, causing Mitchell to rise up to the roof. "I've had mine all of my life." He looked up to see Mitchells shocked face, "My people are taught when we're children how to control these powers." He lowered his hand, causing Mitchell to slam to the ground, grunting as he landed. "We can do things you can only imagine." He brought Mitchell to a standing position. "Do you want some food, Gary?" Harry waved his hand and a turkey feast appeared before him. It was all hot, smelling so delicious, looking ready to be devoured. "No, you don't appear hungry." The food suddenly burst into flames.

Bones felt shock course through him. Harry has always been able to do these things? He chanced a glance to his side, noticing Jim was now seething with rage. Spock appeared as stoic as ever, though curiosity was evident. This was going to be hell.

"So, you want to kill these men," Harry asked, he flicked his fingers, and Mitchell flew to the wall behind him, a loud grunt bursting from his lungs. "Who are you to decide who lives and dies, Gary? You think you're a god?" Harry rolled his eyes. "You're the most pathetic excuse for a god I've ever seen."

"What… how are you more powerful than me," Gary ground out, chancing a glance to Dehner, who was standing absolutely still.

"Gary, haven't you been listening," Harry said, tisking, "I have had these abilities all of my life. The field we passed through just knocked me out, hitting my mental shields and disabling them. After they were put back up, I was able to wake. Then I heard you'd gone crazy, using these abilities to attack your captain, and the crew," Harry snorted, "but your biggest mistake, Gary, was attacking Leonard."

Mitchell's eyes burned into Bones, who glared back defiantly. "W-why's he so special?"

Harry smirked, "Have you ever died, Gary?" Mitchell glared back to Harry. "No? Well, I have. Not metaphorically, either. No, I've died three times." He casually turned his back on Mitchell, "One time, I was a baby, but the other two times… well, I was an adult." He looked across the landing party, taking in the anger in Jim's face, the shock in Leonard's, and the curiosity in Spock's. He ignored them, though, "And do you know what happened when I died?" He turned back to Mitchell, who only seethed at him. "I became old friends with Death." Harry smirked as he saw some of the color leave Mitchell's face, "So, I know Death. And guess what," Harry said, lifting his arm and holding his hand out, palm facing directly to Mitchell, "You will now too. Because, you attacked Leonard. Leonard is mine, Gary. And, when you hurt what is mine, you receive death."

"B-but, the Gorn," Mitchell began.

"Meh, I was being nice that day," Harry shrugged, "Happy Death Day, Gary Mitchell." Suddenly, light began to erupt from Harry's hand. It was bright green, almost the exact color of Harry's eyes. "_Avada Kedarva._" Harry whispered, and the light burst forward, hitting Mitchell directly on the chest.

Mitchell's body seized up, his face becoming shocked, before his eyes dimmed, blanking, and then Mitchell was dead. His body was no longer held up by Harry, so it simply slumped forward, hitting the ground with a thud. The power Mitchell was using to hold the landing party up ceased, allowing them to slide to the ground.

"No," Dehner shouted, rushing forward, and kneeling to Gary's body. She glared up to Harry. "How could you? He was a god!"

"Hmm," Harry said, walking toward her, lifting his hand, causing her body to snap up at attention. "You have power you shouldn't have, Doctor." He waved a hand over her face and suddenly her eyes were back to normal. "Now, good as new." He let her go, causing her body to slump to the floor.

Harry turned back to the landing crew, only to see Jim with a phaser rifle pointed directly at him. Jim was glaring hard, anger evident in his face.

"Really, Jim," Harry said, raising his brow, "if Gary couldn't get a shot on me, what makes you think you can?"

Jim gripped the rifle tighter. "W-what are you?"

Harry snorted, walking over to the group, turning back to the now standing Dehner, whom he waved over. She walked over, hesitantly, before Harry snapped his fingers. The planet Delta Vega disappeared and they were on the Enterprise.

"I'm a human, Captain," Harry said, before turning to the shocked bridge crew, "but, I'm also a wizard."

* * *

AN: AHHH! I've got to stop doing this before I have to get ready for work! Please REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

"A wizard," Jim glared, snorting in disbelief. "I knew there was something wrong with you, Black."

Harry shook his head, "There is nothing wrong with me, Jim," Harry said, his back still to Jim. "I am a human."

"Humans can't do what you just did," Jim snapped, looking around the room.

"Not all," Harry said, turning back to Jim, "but some. Jim," he stepped forward, placing his hand on the rifle that was still gripped in the captain's hands, "if I wanted to kill any of you, don't you think I would've done it, I don't know, weeks ago?"

Jim's eyes narrowed, "Khan said something similar to us, once."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm not Khan, Jim." Suddenly, the rifle in Jim's hands transformed into a teddy bear. Jim gasped, dropping the stuffed toy, and glaring back up to Harry.

"Security," Jim growled, causing the security members to step forward, "put him in the brig."

"Jim," Bones said, turning to his best friend, "he didn't do anything wrong! He saved us from Mitchell!"

"Doctor McCoy," Jim seethed, turning to face him, "you are emotionally compromised by the General. You romantic involvement with him has clouded your judgment and you are to be relieved of any work regarding him. Dismissed." He turned his back to his friend.

Bones stared at Jim incredulously. He was serious. Jim had a total vendetta against Harry. He was looking for any reason to hate Harry, and unfortunately, he gave him a reason. Harry revealed he had abilities that rivaled someone who tried to kill Jim, make him in the same league as the would be murderer. Bones was ready to kill Jim, but instead, he could only sit and watch as the security personnel escort an amused looking Harry off the bridge.

"You're going to regret this, Jim," Bones said, crossing his arms as Jim jerked around to face him. "Yeah, Harry didn't tell us he was a wizard, or whatever, but it's none of our business! He hasn't done anything to hurt anyone! He's done nothing but protect us, me, since he got here! What next, Jim? Gonna lock away all psychics 'cause they didn't tell you they knew what you were thinking?!" Bones stormed off the bridge, leaving an even more shocked bridge crew and a seething Jim.

)page break(

It had been two weeks since Jim had put Harry in the brig. He had ordered security to not allow Leonard to see Harry. Though, Leonard had been keeping tabs on Harry, though Spock of all people. Spock agreed with Leonard that Harry wasn't a threat. Spock had gone to Harry and questioned him about his abilities. Harry had been more than willing to describe his "magic", as he called it, and was even willing to give Spock presentations. Spock had been thrilled, as thrilled as he can get, and had, in exchange for them, been keeping both Harry and Leonard up to date on what each other was doing.

As much as he hated to admit it, Leonard felt a bond of friendship forming between himself and Spock. Spock was actually very good company. He was also quite expressive, if you knew what to look for. After spend almost every evening with Spock, as they both had simply fallen into the routine, Leonard felt confident that he knew Spock almost as well as Uhura. Not that Leonard felt he could compare to the Vulcan's girlfriend, or that he knew as much about him as she, but he felt reasonably comfortable that he could judge the man's actions, or reactions, to a situation as well as she. Leonard had smirked to himself when he realized that Spock was his friend. Boy, how things change.

Spock had just left, after giving his tri-weekly Harry report to Leonard, when his door buzzed. Leonard sighed, standing and opening the door. His questioning gaze turned into a glare when he saw Jim standing outside of the door. They hadn't spoken once in the two weeks since. Jim had tried to appease him by leaving a bottle of his favorite whiskey, which Leonard had returned the next morning in a very public display of shoving it under Jim's nose on the bridge crew and talking about how Leonard didn't want Jim's guilty whiskey. He also went on to tell Jim that if he tried the crap again, he'd be hypoed more than when he was having an allergic reaction. Jim had steered clear of him.

"What," Leonard demanded, not inviting Jim into his quarters.

"Can I-" Jim started.

"No," Leonard said, crossing his arms, "you can't. You made it very obvious that I'm emotionally compromised, so let's make sure it doesn't happen anymore and leave this in the open where anyone can see."

Jim sighed, scrubbing his hand over his face, "I'm sorry I locked up your boyfriend, Bones."

"Do not call me that, Captain." Leonard said, glaring harder, "My name is Doctor McCoy."

Jim looked at Leonard as if he'd grown two heads. "B-bones, come on! I know I took away your chance at sleeping with Black, but I _had_ to put him in the brig! He's dangerous, can't you see that? He was corrupting you with his magic!"

Leonard raised an un-amused eyebrow, "If that is all, Captain." He turned away from Jim.

"Bones," Jim reached out and grabbed Leonard's shoulder. "Please."

"I've been away from him for two weeks, Captain," Leonard said, not turning back, "and my feelings for him haven't changed. Spock has been seeing him, you know. Maybe you should ask him what he feels about Harry." He shook off Jim's hand, before stepping away from the door, which closed on Jim's face, and locking it.

)page break(

"We've caught it too late, Leonard," M'Benga said, looking down at his PADD. "I don't understand how this could've happened."

Leonard felt his blood run cold, his muscles tensed, and his jaw clenched. He could feel his heartbeat in his temple. Anger began to build up, he was seeing red. How could they have not caught it?

"How," he croaked, before clearing his throat. "How long?"

M'Benga looked up to his friend, his heart going out to him, as he said the next words, "A month."

McCoy felt his stomach lurch, his eyes widening, looking down to the ground. He felt tears forming in his eyes, but he blinked them back. A month to live? How was he going to explain that to his daughter? How was he going to explain to the crew? Jim? Oh, god, he'd been so mad at Jim, and here he was, dying. Dying of something there was no cure for.

He nodded, glancing up to M'Benga. "I'll… uh, see you tomorrow."

)page break(

Leonard looked through the symptoms, noting that he'd had none. Not a single symptom. No tiredness, no switch in mood, no shaking, no drop in blood pressure. And, yet, he had the…. Leonard couldn't think about it. He shook his head, no. He had to accept it. Xenopolycythmia. There… he'd thought it. He swallowed a lump.

Grabbing at his communicator, he sighed, "McCoy to Kirk."

There was almost an immediate response, "Kirk here!"

Leonard felt his heart pound in his chest, "Jim… uh, could you and…." He felt tears well up, but he shook his head, "Could you and Spock please come to my quarters?" He tried to keep his voice steady, "And, bring that whiskey."

"Sure," Jim responded instantly.

It took less than ten minutes for the two to get there. They both looked guarded, Jim holding the whiskey carefully. Leonard motioned for the two to sit, before pouring himself a large glass of whiskey. The burn that tore down his throat made for a good reminder that he was still alive, though it didn't help with his pain or his fear.

"I've got some news," he started, pouring another healthy glass, and taking a sip. "It's… really hard to talk about."

Jim and Spock exchanged glances, both obviously concerned. Jim was the one to respond, though, "Take your time, Doctor."

Leonard clenched his eyes shut, shaking his head, "No, Jim! I'm Bones!"

"Okay, Bones," Jim said, sounding extremely worried.

Leonard sighed, finishing off his glass. He poured another, but didn't drink anything. "I've been to see M'Benga… for my physical. H-he… f-found something." He was stuttering, not because of the alcohol, but because of his emotions. He didn't look at his two friends, just to the floor as he felt the burn of anguish form behind his eyes, "I-I've… I've go-ot…." Tears began to roll down his cheeks, though he didn't seem to notice. "I-I've got… xenopolycythemia."

Both Jim and Spock quickly exchanged glances, before looking back to Leonard. This disease was incurable. Once you had it… that was it. You were given a year to live and then you died.

"I-I, Bones, w-what do you mean," Jim asked, looking so confused and angry at the same time. "W-what…."

"Doctor, how long have you been given," Spock asked, his face carefully expressionless. They all knew depending when the disease was found, and how far along the disease you were in, determined how long you had to live.

"A month," Leonard responded, wiping his face of the tears.

"A month?!" Jim exclaimed, jumping up and running to his best friend's side. "Bones! Oh, Jesus…." He wrapped his arms around Bones' shoulders and dragged him into a hug. "We'll figure this out, Bones! We'll find a cure!"

"There isn't a cure, Jim," Leonard said, though his voice was muffled as his face was pressed into Jim's neck. "There isn't enough time."

"I don't believe in no-win scenarios, Bones. You know that." Jim said, still crushing Bones to him. "We'll find a cure, right Spock?" There was no response. Jim turned to look to his friend. "Spock?" But, the only thing they saw was an empty seat where Spock was sitting. "Where the fuck did he go?"

)page break(

"All of you, out," Spock ground out, his teeth clenched, as he entered the brig.

The security crew looked to one another, before they quickly exited the brig area, leaving only Spock and Harry. Though, Harry was behind a forcefield. Harry looked up from the PADD he'd been reading, curiously. He and Spock had spent a lot of time together, these past few weeks, talking and getting to know one another. Spock had never come in unscheduled. He'd never shown up out of the blue, and he'd certainly never looked this angry. And, yes, he looked livid.

As soon as the brig was clear, Harry saw Spock's shoulders sag. Concern coursed through him.

"Spock," Harry said, standing and walking to the barrier between them. "What's wrong?"

"He is dying," Spock said, meeting the green eyes, his own brown filled with an unnamable emotion.

Harry frowned, placing his hand up to the barrier. He didn't know who Spock was talking about, but if it affected him this much, Harry would offer his condolences and maybe try to help.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, hoping it would help.

"No," Spock said, reaching up and inputting the code to open the forcefield. When the barrier was finally opened, he walked forward to Harry, bracing his arms on the muscular man's shoulders. "You… _must_ save him. What he has is incurable! It's a blood disease. We won't find it in time, he only has a month. You need to save him, Harry."

Harry shook his head, "Spock…. You don't understand. I don't know if I can."

"Harry, you have the power to do it, I know you do!" Spock said, tears welling in his eyes. "He is my friend! Finally, he is my friend and he's going to be taken from me! I don't want to lose anyone else!" Ah, it was the Captain.

Harry lifted his hand to Spock's bicep, "Spock, I understand. But, I can't dictate who lives and who dies. That's not how this works!"

"You are the Master over Death!" Spock growled, his eyes becoming dangerous despite the tears. "You rule over it, you said so yourself! If you _are_ so powerful, prove it!" He was becoming desperate.

Harry felt pain shoot through him at Spock's anger and sadness. "Spock…." Harry shook his head. "I-I can't. Jim…. Whatever it is that Jim has…." He looked away. "I…. His life is always a breath of being taken away. He survives on luck, but if he has a disease…. I don't know anything of the diseases of this time."

Spock frowned, before shaking his head. "It's not the captain, Harry."

Harry met Spock's eye, before asking, "Who?"

"Leonard," Spock responded. He didn't even blink afterward before Harry had disappeared from before him.

)page break(

"Don't worry about Spock, Jim, he's probably just processing this," Bones said, finishing the whiskey he'd poured himself twenty minutes before.

Jim was ranting how Spock had stormed out, not tried to comfort Bones, before Bones got tired of it. Jim glanced at his friend, feeling pain in his heart. What was he going to do without Bones there to revive him?

"Is it true," a voice caused both men to jump. They looked up, shocked, to see Harry storming up to Leonard. "You have an incurable disease?"

"What the hell are you doing out of the brig," Jim demanded, standing between the two men. "Security is going to get the biggest rep-" Suddenly, Harry waved his hand and Jim's voice was taken from him. Jim's mouth was still moving, but no sound was coming out. He, Jim, brought a hand to his throat, trying to speak, glaring at Harry, when he realized it was useless.

Harry pushed Jim, causing him to fall to the couch, and casting a silent _immobulus_, before kneeling in front of the still sitting Leonard. Leonard had tear streaks on his face, his eyes were swollen, his hair was mussed, and his face was unshaven. He looked beautiful. And devastating.

"Is it true, Leonard," Harry asked, placing a hand on his cheek.

Leonard met Harry's green gaze, seeing the compassion there, feeling the adoration shining out and nodded, unable to lie. "Yeah," he whispered, his heart aching. He hadn't thought of Harry, when he'd gotten the news, and now he felt terrible.

"Oh, my darling," Harry whispered, pressing his forehead to Leonard's. "You should've come to me."

"H-how did you f-fine out," his voice trembling with unshed tears, again.

"Spock," Harry said, running a hand through Leonard's hair, soothing him. "He stormed into the brig and demanded that I come and save you. He told me that you were finally his friend, and that he didn't want to lose you."

Shock filled Leonard's face, "He did what?" Spock considered him his friend?

Harry smiled, softly, "Shh," he whispered. "Stop worrying about the silly Vulcan. I'm here now. I'm going to help you, love." He brought his other hand to Leonard's face, leaned forward, and kissed Leonard full on the lips.

Jim sat on the couch, watching the interaction with some anger. So, Spock had let Harry out? Well, Spock was definitely getting a piece of Jim's mind. However, this explained why Spock had rushed out of Bones' rooms. He'd run to Harry. Harry had the ability to save Bones, and if he was going to be on this ship, he might as well do something for the crew, finally. Even if it was Bones, again. Though, now that Jim thought about it, Harry was now saving Bones for the third time. Nope, he shook his head at the exchange, not thinking about all the things Harry had done for Bones. He heard the door open and saw Spock standing there, panting, as if he'd run the entire way back. Jim glared at him, jerking his thumb to the duo, only to see Spock's eye soften. Jim rolled his eyes.

Leonard felt his heart pound in his chest, as Harry lips met his. It'd been way too long since he'd felt Harry's lips on his, and he relished in it. He pressed his tongue to Harry's lips, groaning when Harry not only permitted access, but met his tongue half way. Suddenly, he felt a pulling feeling, as if his lips were being tugged through a straw or a vacuum. He opened his eyes, looking to Harry, as he felt Harry's mouth leave his, though he still felt the pulling sensation. He felt the sensation from everywhere, though, like his arms, his belly, his legs and forehead.

They all observed Harry pull away from Leonard. As he pulled away, they saw black specks, almost like bugs, coming out of Leonard's very skin and being drawn into Harry. Harry's eyes were closed, his face at peace, as these bug like specks began to enter him, disappearing in his skin, leaving no trace that they'd ever existed, until they finally began to peter out, almost like a flock that was finally passing. The black specks stopped coming from Leonard and were all inside of Harry.

Harry slumped forward, causing Leonard to reach out and catch him. He glanced to the two others, worry filling his features. He pulled Harry over his forearm, looking into Harry's face. He was unconscious. What had Harry done?

)page break(

"We know nothing about how Harry did it," Leonard said, looking at the PADD that held Harry's chart, the next day. "M'Benga ran the test on me again, by the way. I'm cured. M'Benga is freaking out," he looked pointedly to Jim. "So, Harry obviously cured me. The only problem is now Harry has the disease." Harry had somehow taken the disease into himself, but… it had accelerated. Faster than anything any of the medical staff had seen.

Jim closed his eyes, trying not to react in anyway. He was so happy Bones wasn't going to die, but… Harry had once again proven himself by saving Bones' life. Yes, he'd used magic, but… he'd save Bones. If Harry survived this, Jim would thank him. But, after that, he didn't know what would happen. Star Fleet had been alerted to Harry's… condition, both magical and medical. They had yet to respond. Fuck, this was a fuck up on Jim's part.

"I didn't think he'd do this, Doctor," Spock said, stoically, next to Jim.

Bones glanced at Spock, a warm feeling filling him, despite the worry he felt for Harry. "I know, Spock." He whispered, knowing the Vulcan heard him. He looked back down to Harry's pale form. He reached down, grabbing Harry's hand. "Please don't leave, Harry." He whispered again.

He sighed, closing his eyes. Jim, from behind him, felt guilt course through him, and he brought his hand to Bones' shoulder. Spock, while not touching anyone, offered moral support with his presence.

"Alright," Harry said, opening his eyes, and shocking everyone, by sitting up.

* * *

AN: Hi, everybody! So, here is this chapter! I'm working up to something! I am pretty sure one of you figured it out, BTW. I'm not telling who, just saying! This chapter was really hard to write, mostly because it's very dramatic and I don't know if I do dramatic very well. Pfft, ah well, you gotta be terrible at something! So! Please leave a review! I'm think there's going to be SMUT in the next chapter! So, for anyone who is delicate to that sort of thing, just skip over it. Otherwise, there will be a lovely amount of SMUT in the next chapter! PLEASE REIVEW! Thank you all for reading


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING: GRAPHIC SMUTTYNESS! ENJOY AT YOUR OWN RISK!

* * *

After having his vitals checked about seven times, ("And one to grow on," Leonard muttered) Harry was finally allowed to leave medbay. M'Benga was having a field day, questioning Harry about how his magic worked. Harry, amused, only half answered, giving the man something to research. Leonard rolled his eyes as Harry sauntered by him, winking and smirking, and promising to see him later.

Jim followed Harry to his quarters and entered without permission. Harry had saved his best friend, again, although this time it was something much harsher than a Gorn, or Gary Mitchell. The reality that Bones was dying, the thought, even for a minute, that his brother, because that was how Jim saw him, was going to die was the most difficult time Jim had had. And, then, Harry had walked and literally took the disease from Bones' hands and into himself. Giving himself a death sentence. Jim felt eternally grateful.

And then, Jim felt anger. Harry had this… awesome power within him. He was a wizard and could literally bend the world to his wishes. He could save people from blood borne diseases to which there were no cures, yet for all he'd done, the goodness he'd done for Jim's own people, Harry had been sentenced to death by the people of Harry's time. And, Jim knew there was a reason for that. He, Jim, had to figure out why, before he could allow Harry any more time around the ship, especially Bones.

"Jim," Harry said, "so nice to see you." He lounged casually on the chair, leaving the couch for Jim.

"Harry," Jim said, sitting on the couch, eyeing the black haired man carefully.

"I'm assuming you didn't come here to chat about my fast recovery," Harry said, looking him up and down, his brow raised.

"No," Jim said, leaning over his knees, "Harry, I have to ask: why did your people sentence you to death?"

"You're assuming I know," Harry said, "as if I'd done something to warrant it."

"Harry, governments don't just sentence war heroes, no matter how deep undercover, to death," Jim said, a frown forming on his brows. "What exactly happened when you were offered the chryo program?"

"I was put to sleep, and told that I would be awoken within fifty years' time, or when the augments returned," Harry said, not bothering to react to Jim's accusations. "Jim, if you really want to know the full story, I suggest you ask Mister Spock. He has been made fully aware of what happened."

"How," Jim asked, "better yet, when?"

"Over the past two weeks, Spock has been meeting with me in the brig, asking me about my abilities," Harry responded, casually looking Jim over, "he mind melded with me."

"He _what_?!" Jim exclaimed, standing in shock. Spock had never mind melded with him! He said the act was considered sacred unless dire. That conniving green blooded jerkface! "What did he find out?"

"You'll have to ask him," Harry said, "I'm not sure how far my shields allowed him to see, but it was enough." Harry stood, stretching, "Now, do you mind, Captain, I'm feeling drowsy." He turned, before being dismissed, and walked to the bedroom.

)page break(

Leonard entered his quarters, humming to himself, as he removed his outer medical blue tunic. He sighed in mild happiness. He was _alive_. Harry had saved his life again, like he had the time before. And the time before that. Harry was, in a word, magical. And, then, by Leonard simply asking him, he had pulled through the disease and completely dispelled it from his body. Leonard smiled, to himself.

He started, almost yelling out, when he felt arms encircle his shoulders, and hands clasp around his chest. He felt a strong chest press into his back, warm breath on his neck and a wet tongue run over his ear. He shuddered as gentle teeth nipped his lobe, his body reacting to that, and his blood began to flow south.

"Mm, Leonard," Harry whispered, walked around him, stopping in front of him. Harry was naked. Leonard felt his cock swell and his mouth water. He was still just as perfect as he remembered. His muscular chest was mostly hairless; a small tuft sprinkled the center of it and created a small trail from his belly button. Harry's erection, pointing directly up, was almost ridiculously perfect. Its length was impressive and the width left Leonard aching to have it down his throat.

He lifted his hand, waving his fingers, and Leonard gasped when a sudden cold hit his very warm arousal. He glanced down and his eyes widened when he realized he was as naked as Harry, his own cock paralleling Harry's. He was proud to say that while Harry's dick was slightly longer, his own was thicker. He saw Harry looking at it, licking his lips, and bringing his hand up to brush his knuckle to it. Leonard groaned at the electric contact, his eyes closing of his own volition, his head tilted back.

"Harry," Leonard whispered, throatily, and Harry's fingers wrapped around his cock. "Fuck, Harry, baby, take me to the bed."

"Come on, my love," Harry said, using his dick as a handle and guiding him to the bed.

Leonard was sprawled on his back, enjoying the ecstasy that was Harry's mouth. He was currently latched to Leonard's right nipple, and Leonard had no intention of telling him to stop, so long as Harry continued to frott against him. Their erections brushed, moans gasping their ways out of both men's throats. Leonard wasn't sure how much longer he'd last.

"Harry…nngh," he said, raising his hips up, attempting more contact. Harry stopped his ministrations on Leonard's nipple and raised his head.

"Yes, my love," Harry asked, smirking when Leonard huffed in slight protest.

"Harry, fuck…." Leonard wasn't sure what he was asking for, but Harry seemed to know.

"Leonard," Harry said, gaining the attention of the doctor below him, "do want more?"

Leonard smiled, and without hesitation, answered, "Absolutely."

Suddenly, Harry flipped him to his stomach. His arousal pressed to the soft, yet rough, padding of his comforter. Harry placed his hands on the globes of Leonard's ass, massaging and squeezing them. Leonard groaned as this thumbs grazed his crack and he nearly yelped when his cheeks parted and Harry to a long swipe with his tongue.

"To boldly go," Harry whispered, chuckling at his own joke, before delving in again. His tongue wasted no time breaching the ring of muscle. Leonard's entire body trembled in pleasure as Harry's tongue wetted and loosened his body. He let go of one side, his finger entering right alongside his tongue working the muscle looser. Harry pulled his tongue out, and silenced Leonard's protest by entering another finger. He began to pump the two digits in and out, faster and faster, pressing his fingers into Leonard's prostate with dangerous accuracy.

"Fuck, oh, fuck, Harry," Leonard groaned, pressing his forehead into his forearms. He _had_ to hold off his orgasm, otherwise, this would be over before it started. But, he needed something. He needed something bigger and thicker than two fingers pumping in and out of his ass. "Jesus, Harry! I'm not a fucking blushing bride! Fuck me now, or go away so I can jerk off!"

Suddenly, he felt Harry press his weight into his back and Harry's hand tangle its way into his hair and his head was jerked back. Leonard groaned at the pain that enveloped his scalp, though it only stung a little. Harry's fingers never left his body, nor did they stop pumping, as Harry leaned into his ear to say, "If you ever, and I mean _ever,_ masturbate again, without my permission, I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit for a month." And at that, Harry removed his fingers, whispered something and pressed the head of his cock into Leonard's entrance. The promise was enough to make Leonard shudder with anticipation.

His body was arched already, but, with the feeling of Harry inching his way in him, that didn't stop Leonard from attempting to become a contortionist. With Harry's hand in his hair, his back and neck were bowed, and Leonard let out a groan. Harry was so fucking thick and big, Leonard was being ripped in two, he was sure of it. He was moving slow, allowing Leonard time to adjust, and he knew it was agonizing for the wizard. Hell, it was agonizing for _Leonard_.

When he finally reached the hilt, Harry leaned down and kissed his shoulder. Then, he jerked back, leaving Leonard almost completely, before thrusting back in. The hit on his prostate was shocking and made Leonard shout out. He clenched his fingers in the bed spread as Harry released his hold on his hair. His back stayed arched though, as Harry began to set a fast, but strong, rhythm of pumping in and out of Leonard. Every time Harry thrust back in he found his prostate as if he'd always known where it was.

_In. Out. BAM!_ Leonard's voice became ragged and coarse from all of the screaming. Harry moaned in his ear. Reaching around his body, Harry grasped his erections. Leonard shuddered at the dual sensations, the almost painful pleasure of Harry flattening the head of his cock on Leonard's prostate and the hot, tight grip on his own dick. He called out, tilting his head back and baring his throat.

"Harry, oh fuck, Harry," he whimpered, meeting Harry thrust for thrust. "Harder, oh baby, please more."

Harry licked the straining cord of his throat, "You want more, my love?" He felt Leonard shudder at his whispered promise. He pulled back and slammed harder, causing Leonard's hands and arms to buckle and fall face first to the bed. Now, with his ass in the air and a hand on his cock, Leonard began moaning incoherent word.

"Nngh…. Ahh…. It's…. ah… Harry… I…. fuck!... more…." He twisted his head around the comforter. Harry pumped harder and harder, hitting Leonard's prostate with precision, moaning back in response.

"You're too fucking tight, Leonard," Harry sighed, placing a hand on the small of his back. He tightened his grip on his cock. "You love this, don't you, you love a nice big cock in your ass," Harry said, growling as Leonard tightened around him. "Oh, fuck, love. Yes… _yes!"_

Harry leaned down, baring his teeth, "I'm going to make you mine. Is that alright, Leonard?" Leonard only shuddered in response, tilting his head away from him and exposing his throat again. "Alright, my love." He leaned down and suckled Leonard's skin, before nipping it.

Leonard screamed, the slight pain on his neck causing him to shoot his load before he even realized it was approaching. He felt Harry's teeth press down harder into his flesh, and the sucking sensation from his mouth. His body tightened in response, squeezing around Harry's cock, and coating his lovers hand in come. Harry shuddered behind him, roaring out, his own load splashing around Leonard's insides, feeling the contracting walls contract. Finally, Leonard collapsed below him and Harry on top of him.

Panting, Leonard turned to Harry, "If you wanted me dead, you should've just let the Gorn do it. He would've done it quicker." He joked.

Harry smiled in return. "Yeah, but this is a much better way to die, don't you think?"

Leonard smiled, pulling Harry closer to himself, allowing himself to fall into sleep. Harry laid his head onto Leonard's chest, as Leonard's arms wrapped around his back. When he felt Leonard's breathing evened out, he pulled his arm up. The clock was ticking again. This time with earnest. Harry smiled, before closing his eyes and succumbing to sleep.

* * *

AN: I seriously had a hard time writing the SMUT. But, as promised, I delivered, no matter how difficult it was to write. I hope I didn't botch this up too bad. Please REVIEW and just tell me if it suck ass. I'm sorry for the delay. This smut hated me. Well, a little more mystery at the end. What on Earth is Harry hiding? Can anyone guess? PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME LOVIN'!


End file.
